yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Sakyo
Sakyo is the owner of Team Toguro and a main villain in the Dark Tournament Saga. Appearance Sakyo has long, black hair, slicked back, with a portion of his bangs on the left side of his face resting on his forehead. He has a long scar on the right side of his face, reaching from his hairline to the end of his jawbone. He is often dressed formally, with a white button-up shirt, black suit jacket, and a dark blue tie. Personality Sakyo enjoys gambling and a self-proclaimed egomaniac. He is a very-rich man, having gained his wealth from gambling all his life. He is usually a very-calm, collected, and intelligent person, while keeping his true evil intentions disclosed. Synopsis Spirit Detective Saga Sakyo makes an appearance when the founder of the Black Black Club, Gonzo Tarakune suts up a betting match on whether or not his security will survive Yusuke's rampage. Unlike the others, who bet on Tarakune's staff, Sakyo bet on Yusuke and his friends victory. With the double stakes they were playing, Sakyo won ten billion dollars. After Yusuke and his friends defeated the triad, the Toguro brothers served as their final test. The Black Black Club, now following Sakyo agreed to bet on Yusuke for over 66 trillion dollars, which would wipe Tarakune clean. Much to Tarakune's dismay, Sakyo won the bet. Tarakune attempted to escape but was killed by the Younger Toguro. Dark Tournament Saga Sakyo was the one that invited Team Urameshi as a guest for the tournament, as Toguro wanted to fight Yusuke again. During the first few matches, he watches in a VIP lounge above the stadium. After Team Masho resorts to cheating to win, Sakyo gets Toguro to kill their owner. Later, after Shizuru Kuwabara angered her friend, she ran out of the stadium and was confronted by demons. Sakyo whisked her away to safety. Before leaving, Sakyo tells her that in Demon World they are the minority, and that she needs to be careful. The day before the finals, Sakyo was approached by the tournament committee who asked him about his intentions. He revealed that he planned on opening a tunnel to Demon World. The committee, shocked, orders for his death. However, Toguro kills them before they had their chance. Just before the final match between Toguro and Yusuke, Sakyo makes a deal with Koenma. Whichever team loses, the owner of that team would die. Koenma agrees, shocking the audience. When Toguro lost, Sakyo uses a self-destruct protocol on the stadium to reduce it to rubble, killing him in the process. Chapter Black Saga Though not actually present, Sakyo appears in a flashback where the former spirit detective Shinobu Sensui see the Black Black Club torturing innocent demons. This led him to kill all the members but Sakyo. He developed multiple personalities from the ordeal, and carried out Sakyo's plan to open a portal to Demon World. His motives were different, however, as he wanted to destroy all humans. Trivia *A close inspection of the lighter that Sakyo gives Shizuru shows the initials SN monogrammed on it. Category:Characters